Bladebreakers in Paradise
by Apartment Mink
Summary: What happens when the Bladebreakers meet..uhh..the cast of LOTR! What's heating up between Arwen and Tyson? Rei and Legolas go the the supermarket! title has nothing to do with story
1. chapter 1!

What happens when.The Blade breakers meet..uhh *ponders* the cast of..LOTR! What's heating up between Arwen and Tyson? What about.. Sam and Max?? @.@! And Legolas and Rei go to shopper's drug mart?!?!?! A LOTR/ beyblade fic!!.!#_#!  
  
Bladebreakers in Paradise!  
  
"Guess what!?" screamed Tyson as he rushed into the room containing Rei, Max, and Kenny.  
  
"What?" asked Rei.  
  
"We're going to a Basketball game!" he shrieked.  
  
"What seats do we have?" asked Rei.  
  
"Row Z seat 23039!!" shrieked Tyson. Max, Kenny, and Tyson had themselves a little freak-out session.  
  
Rei just grabbed an apple and walked into his room.  
  
"What's the date?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Tomorrow!" shrieked Tyson.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Kenny. "That's the geek-a-thon! I'm busy that day! Nooo!"  
  
"We'll have to get Kai to come with us then. Oh well." shrieked Tyson.  
  
"Stop shrieking already, Tyson!" shouted Kai from his room.  
  
"I can't!" shrieked Tyson.  
  
"Then I'll shut you up!" yelled Kai as he stormed out of his room, picked up Tyson, and threw him out of the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the game~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And a great play! We're losing, 15 to 651! Now for our entertaining cheerleaders!  
  
"Ready" cheered Cheerleader #1.  
  
"Okay!" cheered cheerleader #2. "And the winners of our contest for meeting the cast of Lord of the Rings and 100$ is row Z, seat 23038!!!  
  
"I've got it, I've got it!" yelled the little girl next to Tyson.  
  
"Not anymore you don't!" cackled Tyson evilly and he tackled her away and grabbed the tickets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~12 hours later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson, Rei, and Max finally finish getting down the stairs to claim their prize. Rei let fat Tyson off of his back. "That's the second time I've had to do that! Why'd you have to break your foot when Kai threw you out of the window, why not your arm!?!?"  
  
"Where's our prize?" asked Tyson. But all that that was there was the janitor, sweeping the floors.  
  
"A blue-haired teen came down here about eleven and a half hours ago to claim them." said the janitor.  
  
"KAI!" yelled Tyson like all the people do in weird stories, but this time all that heard him was Rei, Max, and the janitor..  
  
"REI..erm, I mean KAI! Get over here right now! What did you do with our prize!?!?!?!" screamed Tyson.  
  
"Nothing" exclaimed Kai. "I saved you the lucky prize of meeting the Lord of the Rings cast, and I used the 100$ to get myself a new. never mind!"  
  
" Fewf!" exclaimed Tyson. "I thought that you sold the tickets or something! At least I'll get to meet Arwen!"((L)(L))  
  
"Tyson" asked Kai, "will you please get a life!?!?! What in the world makes you think that a world famous actress is going to fall in love with a fat, lazy, ugly lump like you?"  
  
"WAH!" cried Tyson, "he's mean to me!" and Tyson ran out of the room into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Kai just grunted and continued to play 'Kingdom Hearts.'  
  
"How can you see the game when the screen is half filled with those oversized shoes!"(lol) asked Max.  
  
"You're right" agreed Kai, and as he was switching the game, Tyson walked into the room to get some food. Kai switched the channel to Beyblade.  
  
"Ahahahahahaha" Tyson laughed, "What kind of show is this? I mean, they twirl dumb "beyblades" and try to win! And the names! I mean, come on! Who would want to be named "Tyson, Kai, Max, Kenny, and Rei!" How weird are those names?"  
  
"TYSON! YOU @$$ hole!" screamed Kai, and before Tyson could even 'whoops' he was thrown out of the window by Kai. 


	2. The meeting sort of

What happens when.The Blade breakers meet..uhh *ponders* the cast of..LOTR! What's heating up between Arwen and Tyson? What about.. Sam and Max?? @.@! And Legolas and Rei go to shopper's drug mart?!?!?! A LOTR/ beyblade fic!!..)  
  
"I must look purrrrrrfect!" joked Rei, who was wearing his normal clothes, opposed to Tyson, who had gotten a special made shirt with the words ' I LURRVE ARWEN!' and Max, who wore a tuxedo and had his hair jelled up.(eww)Kai, on the other hand, was wearing.NOTHING( just jokin!) he was wearing..uhh.I know! His normal clothes too! (WOW! I'm a genius for thinking of that one!)  
  
On the other hand, Kenny couldn't go because he wasn't at the  
game..sad.not!  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Tyson as he walked outside and began to get into his beaten up old station wagon. "I'll drive!"  
  
Tyson couldn't figure out why Kai and Rei were rolling on the ground, laughing their guts out. Not until an hour and a half later when they finished laughing to get up and open the door for the limo that was outside, awaiting their arrival.  
  
After getting into the limo and sitting, waiting, waiting, waiting, they finally got there. to the AIRPORT! (MWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
They got onto the plane (first class) and since Tyson had never been on a plane before, he started freaking out thinking that they were going to die because the take-off was a little rusty, given to the fact that Tyson was weighing the plane down.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyson asked the person sitting next to him.  
  
First, she (it's a woman) looked down at his shirt with an awkward expression. Then, she finally said "My name is.uhh. why should I be telling *you*?" she asked.  
  
"Because! I'll kick and scream and I won't stop until you do!" Tyson screamed. The whole plane fell silent. Finally, the woman peeped up.  
  
"My name is..is..is..Franchesca." she said. Tyson burst into laughter.  
  
"Ahahaha!" laughed Tyson, "What kind of name is that!?!?!?"  
  
"Atleast it's not as funny-sounding as Tyson!" screamed someone from the back of the plane. The whole plane burst out into laughter, hearing Tyson's name. Tyson screamed and jumped out of his seat. Terrorizing the plane he went from seat to seat taking out his rage on each and every person, except for Kai, who he feared, and Max, who was his only friend.  
  
Finally, when the torturous plane ride ended, Tyson limped off with his newly given broken leg from Kai(what could Kai do, he was embarrassed!) while Kai walked off, good as new, and poor Rei has a black eye from Tyson's rampage. Max was busy flirting with the flight attendant (which he had called for no apparent reason at all 50 times during the flight so that he could see her!)  
  
Once they got out, the went onto another limo for half an hour, and finally reached the T.V. studio where LOTR was filmed. They got out of the limo, and slowly walked up to the door. Slowly creaking it open, Rei yelled "Hello!?! Anybody here!"  
  
But, sadly, nobody answered.  
  
"Oh." Said the driver, "They must be at the *other* studio!"  
  
"Which other studio?" asked Max.  
  
"We'll have to check them all. There is 49, no wait, 50 in all."  
  
~~~~~48 studio's later~~~~~  
  
"Finally!" shouted the driver. "We've found out which studio they're in! It's the one in Hawii!"  
  
"Does that mean.." gulped Rei.  
  
"Yes" said the driver, "Another Plane!"  
  
~~~~One plane ride later~~~~~~  
  
Rei walked out this time with his clothes all torn; Kai and Max were still un-touched though. Tyson had been made fun of because he was 'fat' and 'greedy' for stealing the people to the left and the right of hims food.  
  
*Another* limo ride later, Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kai *finally* got to the studio containing the LOTR actors and actress. Sadly, once they arrived it was far too late and the actors/actress had gone home a long time ago.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
"YAY!" cheered Tyson, "It's finally time to go to meet.(L) ARWEN (L)!!!! I can't wait!"  
  
He got back on his now dirty from two plane rides and hundreds of fights, but he *still* wore it. Rei put on his newly bought clothes( a t-shirt with a hooded, zip-up vest and jeans) while Max put on the other tuxedo that he brought, and Kai put on again his normal clothes. One *more* limo ride later, the bladebreakers walked into the building containing( yes, they are there this time) the cast of LOTR!!! 


	3. Authors note

O.K.  
  
Umm.like sort of have a change in plans...(!!)  
  
Instead of the Bladebreakers meeting LOTR people, they're going to meet the CAST of LOTR! I sort of like screwed up this fic by accident by saying that they were going to meet the cast of LOTR instead of LOTR people themselves, and so... I'm too LAZY to change it!!! Thank you, 3 reviewers.. at least there's people that care.sort of. ANYWAYS!! He he.I'm tired of dissing myself, plus I have ran out of things to diss myself with! (NOT! The supply is never-ending!) So anyways, my 3 readers, there is a change in plans!!!!!  
  
P.S. Person that said that they had a friend named Franchesca and that it was not a funny name, I never meant it to be! You see, Tyson is a brainless twit and so he thought it was funny, but it was not! Get it???lol.. 


	4. 3

"Greeting" stated Arwen, politely.  
  
"Help help!" yelped Gimli; he had fallen into the toilet.  
  
Frodo reached into the toilet, only to fall in as well. The same happened with Sam, so in the end, Aragorn had to reach in and pull them out.  
  
"Hello!" greeted Frodo, all toilet-y germ-ish (if I went into any more detail it would be a rated R fic..lol)  
  
"Uhhh..can we get out of the BATHROOM!" screamed Max.  
  
*Tyson runs over and kicks Max where it hurts(the first good thing he's done!)*  
  
"Don't yell near perdy Arwen!" he screamed, eyeing her.  
  
*Kai punches Tyson*  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Legolas. "I had some.erm.technical difficulties."* wipes lipstick off of cheeks.*(Sorry, I'm in LURRVE with Orlando Bloom, I couldn't help it!!!!)  
  
"It's O.K." said Rei.  
  
"So, Tyson, tell more about how you LURRRRRRRRRRRVE and warship me!" exclaimed Arwen.  
  
*Tyson and Arwen disappear into her dressing room.*  
  
"Uhhhh.." boreditized Rei.  
  
"Hahaha! You're short!" screamed Tyson to Frodo from Arwen's dressing room.  
  
*Kai runs over and punches Tyson again.*  
  
"I know!" screamed Max, "Let's play...go fish!!!"  
  
"That's just about the lamest thing I've ever heard in my life, Max" stated Kai, letting everyone know his great detest for the truly annoying blonde.  
  
"Well *I* want to play it" said Sam, blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Because. because... no reason" whispered Sam.  
  
"So let's play!" screamed Max.  
  
"Stop screaming" said Kai.  
  
"O.K." said Max (unlike Tyson in chapter 1) pulling out of his pockets a deck of card like all of the cool people in movies do, but since Max is in fact NOT a cool person, he ended up pulling out a fish skeleton. "Whoops! Does anyone have a deck of cards?" asked Max.  
  
"I do!" said Frodo.  
  
"Where are Mary and Pippin (sp?)" asked Rei.  
  
*Hears distant kicking and muffled shouting in the closet*  
  
"What the?!?!?! o.O. questioned Max.  
  
*Max runs over and opens the closet to find Mary and Pippin tied up in the closet*  
  
"You! You tied us up, Sam! You evil turd!!!!!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"Well it's not my fault! I needed to see how they do it! Tyson's sooo fat, but in the first episode, when he was in the hot-tub, he was thinner than Rei, which is almost impossible because Rei's sooo perfect!" shouted Sam.  
  
*Rei blushes*  
  
"Well" butted in Frodo, "Tyson isn't even in here, he's with Arwen in her dressing room!"  
  
*Mary, Pippin, and Sam run over and drag Tyson out*  
  
"NOW let's play go fish!" cheered Max.  
  
"O.K.^_~!" said Rei.  
  
"NOOO" screamed Legolas. "I have.. an.erm.. fear of fish! Yeah, a fear of fish! I'll.uhh. go to the market and buy some.cheese!!" said Legolas.  
  
"I'll come with you!!^_~!!!" said Rei.  
  
"Kai, you come too to protect me from the evil mob! With your big muscles!" said Legolas.  
  
*At the supermarket*  
  
"Kai!" shouted Rei, "that's that tenth person you've punched and we haven't even gotten to the supermarket yet!!!"  
  
"Yes we have! We just stepped in!" declined Kai.  
  
"I.. erm.. have to go to the extra cracker section in the closet!" said Legolas. "come with me, Rei!"  
  
"O.K.!!!^_~!!!" said Rei.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
"What's taking you two so long!?!?!" asked Kai, opening the closet to find Rei and Legolas in a huge make-out session. "That's it!" shouted Kai, grabbing them both from the ear and dragging them back to the studio.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"OWWW!!! My ear!! '_`!!!" cried Rei. (awwww. poor Rei)  
  
"Uhh." said Legolas, "Mr. Rampage, I don't see anyone here. don't you think they just maybe went somewhere else?"  
  
"KAI!?!??!" yelled Rei; Kai seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Oh well" said Legolas, grabbing Rei's wrist and leading him into a nearby room.  
  
OMG! That was just about the shortest fic.actually, Pretty girl was. but oh well!!! Yeah. he he.. and I'm hoping to get LOTS and LOTS of reviews, which I won't because only the porno's get lots of reviews, even if they're REALLY badly written.poor me! I know. no that's a bad idea.I AM going to have a rated MAYBE R fic coming out soon.deeper thoughts... but I might not publish it. It's sooo bad! Oh well. Only time will tell. At least I got more than 3 reviews!!!! Well, people! How did you like that? It was. erm. odd? Yes, all of my fics are that. I'm trying to become another person as good of a writer as SpookyChild. which I will never be because they're too cool! Oh well!!!! *runs down a toilet* 


End file.
